late night TV program
by inner soul
Summary: [Oneshot] Natsume watched a late night TV program and now, Mikan is crying. 'Why did I have to watch the program instead of sleeping early' natsumexmikan pairing


Hello everybody! First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed for evil eye:

**Ayu 7**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**rurico**

**diana05**

Since I'm a newbie, I really appreciated it. I would also like to thank all those who read its first chapter even though you did not review.I'm working on the next chapters and I hope you'll like it and continue to read it (and also review). For now, please enjoy this oneshot fic I made. I know it's kind of shallow, but still, I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (I wish again!) It is owned by the great Higuchi Tachibana!

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

"Now where is he?" A certain 16 year old beautiful brunette murmured while walking along the academy grounds.

"Ah, there he is! Hey Natsume!" She went to a raven- haired boy lying under a Sakura tree, his face covered by his manga.

"What is it now, little girl?" The boy asked while getting up and Mikan pouted.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm sixteen already, you know! And besides, I'm your girlfriend now, so why won't you call me by my name?" she said.

"Whatever."

"Hmph. Anyway, can you please come with me to central town tomorrow?" she asked cutely.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it's my birthday tomorrow and you're my boyfriend now"

"So what?"

"Please! Please! Pleeez! I really want to watch the circus," she pleaded using Kim Possible's puppy- dog pout.

_Darn it! Why does she have to be this cute? How can I resist her with that face! _"Fine. I'll do it"

"Yey! Thank you, Natsume!"

"Tch. You're so child- " But before he could even finish, Mikan had already hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. This made him blush.

Mikan giggled. "You're so cute, that's why I love you!"

Natsume blushed even more.

Mikan laughed and then left. While waving goodbye, she said, "Thanks Natsume! See you tomorrow!"

**The next day….**

"Hey Natsume! It's 6:50, wake up already! We're going to be late!" she said worriedly but not too loud so as not to bother the others that is still sleeping.

"What is it, little girl! It's so early you know!" Natsume asked groggily.

"But don't you remember what day it is today?"

"I know that it's your birthday, but can you come later? I slept last night because of a certain TV program, you know!" he said sleepily but with a slight annoyance.

"Oh… right." She said disappointedly. "I'll see you later. Well then, just go back to your sleep," she kissed him on the forehead and went out.

This woke him up. He never heard her sound so… disappointed. _Oh no, she sounded really sad. _Then he remembered suddenly.

-------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph. Anyway, can you please come with me to central town tomorrow?" she asked cutely.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it's my birthday tomorrow and you're my boyfriend now"

"So what?"

"Please! Please! Pleeez! I really want to watch the circus," she pleaded using Kim Possible's puppy- dog pout.

_Darn it! She's so cute. How can I resist her with that face! _"Fine. I'll do it"

"Yey! Thank you, Natsume!"

-----------------------------------------end of Flashback----------------------------------------------------

_Why did I have to watch the program My dad is a rockstar instead of sleeping early! More importantly, why did I have to be annoyed at her? I have to find her immediately._

So Natsume dressed quickly and went out to find her. Finally, after about an hour of looking for her in their classmates' rooms (he thought of going there because Mikan might have asked them to go to the circus with her), he found her sitting under the Sakura tree. He began walking towards her, but stopped after hearing her crying.

"Natsume, you hurt me so much. I just wanted to celebrate my birthday with you and now you make me cry. You make me feel that I am less important than your TV program (sob!) because if you really want to come (sob!) with me (sob!) you'll either sleep early or wake up even though you slept late because you can sleep after the show (sob!)," this made Natsume's heart ache.

"By this time (sob!), the circus show is finished. (sob!) I wasn't able to watch it!" she cried again. **(Typical Mikan, always childish)**

Then, someone hugged from behind. "I'm so sorry, Mikan. I should have slept early so that I could come with you. I know that today's a very special day for you and I should not have been annoyed with you. I'll never let this happen again," he turned Mikan around, "Come on, let's watch the show."

"But it's finished already (sob!)'

"Then I'll force them to perform again just for your birthday"

Mikan giggled.

**After the show….**

The two of them are walking back to the dormitories.

"Natsume" They stopped walking and Natsume looked at his side.

"Wh- " he was stopped when Mikan kissed him (**no not on the cheeks but this time, it's on..) **on the lips. **(Yey!)**

"Thanks!" she said. Unfortunately, it was a quick one but still it made both of them blush.

"You're welcome!" He answered and both of them smiled.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya I know, it's kinda lame (especially the ending and the watching a late night TV program as a reason). I admit it. I just wanted to free myself from the guilt I had and now I am free, plus I asked sorry already! Yey! Anyways, hope you liked it and please review!

:D


End file.
